


oblivion

by genesis_frog



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Study, Execution, Gen, Helgen, almost being executed, facing your imminent doom and then not dying, the skyrim opening cutscene except not the cart bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: Two women, in the same place, in the same moment, in two very different universes.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	oblivion

She wakes in a cart, bound for the executioner. A woman sitting next to a rebel king.

_ (She wakes in a cart, bound for the executioner. A woman sitting next to a rebel king.) _

They note down her appearance like she is an object. They ask for her name. And she wonders, quietly, if she even has a name anymore? Does it matter who she is? She hears a blade swiftly breaking the bone of a man's neck, and she decides. She is only a prisoner, now, to them. So that is the name she gives.

_ (They note down her appearance, as they should do. They ask for her name, and she doesn't hesitate to give it. Camilla Hostilia, the name she was born with. Yes, she nods, she is a long way from home.) _

Her head is pressed down but she keeps her eyes open. She wants to remember this, in hell, in whatever afterlife she goes to. Maybe after the blade falls there is only oblivion. But instead she watches a dragon sweep into Helgen and she runs and runs and runs.

_ (Her head is pressed down but she keeps her eyes open. She doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of believing her to be afraid. No, she is not afraid, she is angry; furious for all of the things she could not do, and she hates them for cutting her life short. But instead she watches a dragon burn Helgen and she runs and runs and runs.) _

She becomes Prisoner, she finds a taste for cabbages and befriends an elf in some village. She burns undead and learns to conjure swords from nothing, she is a dragonslayer, Qahnaarin; she becomes an Archmage and assassin and dragonborn Dovahkiin, she meets Daedric princes and vampires and werewolves and becomes them herself. She rescues an imprisoned girl from a dungeon and travels with her, loves her. She looks through time and steps through planes of reality. She will destroy it all.

_ (For all her opinion of herself, Camilla Hostilia is nothing yet. But she will be.) _

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! i was looking through old files and found this, written in june 2019. i still like it so i decided to share!  
> this was written just after i created a second skyrim character - Camilla. i had a pretty strong idea of what her personality was like so i wrote a little thing contrasting her with Prisoner, my orc dragonborn, whose name was an accident and had a whole story emerge through gameplay. (that being, her goal of becoming the Dark Lord of Skyrim. she ends up coming across a lot more... normal in this piece than she actually is, lmao.) i never ended up doing much with camilla, but this is an interesting piece anyway!  
> thanks for reading this very self indulgent work<3


End file.
